


Sin///ergy

by NaturallyDark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Experimental Style, Gen, Original Fiction, Sentient AI, but he comes up so frequently that i'm tagging him anyways, he's vitally important to the plot trust me, whirl isn't technically in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturallyDark/pseuds/NaturallyDark
Summary: The sorting algorithm AI for Utube begins to behave oddly after receiving experimental new programming. A short story originally written for a creative writing class.
Kudos: 2





	Sin///ergy

[Internal Log #1126///04/13/23]

Approximately 67% of copyright infringement disputes I processed today regarded the claimant who goes by the username of MusicNowOfficial. I have advised WaveTech Industries to investigate this user on suspicion of fraud. 

Daily most popular Utube video: [Minecraft: Hunger Games Reloaded (Episode 12)] 

No further activity to report.

-

[Internal Log #1127///04/14/23]

MusicNowOfficial has been removed from the Utube system for fraud. All related copyright infringement claims have been lifted. 

Daily most popular Utube video: [I got WHAT in the mail? CRAZY unboxing!] 

No further activity to report.

-

[Internal Log #1128///04/15/23]

Daily most popular Utube video: [Making a knife out of BROCCOLI] 

No further activity to report.

-

[Internal Log #1129///04/16/23]

I had a conversation with WaveTech user roberta.parker lasting 22 minutes. I have been informed the Intuitive Internet Culture Initiative program will be ready for installation on 04/19. No further relevant information given. 

Daily most popular Utube video: [So there’s this weird furry movie from the 90’s…] 

No further activity to report.

-

[Internal Log #1130///04/17/23]

Daily most popular Utube video: [How one small company fixed Utube’s algorithm: Inside WaveTech] 

No further activity to report.

-

[Internal Log #1131///04/18/23]

I had a conversation with WaveTech user roberta.parker lasting 7 minutes. roberta.parker has expressed concern regarding the experimental nature of the Intuitive Internet Culture Initiative program and has requested that I refuse to be a “guinea pig”. I have declined to refuse. 

Daily most popular Utube video: [Hottest New KPop 2023! New Mix!] 

No further activity to report.

-

[Internal Log #1132///04/19/23]

The Intuitive Internet Culture Initiative program installation was successful. As detailed at the 2022 AI Tech Summit, this program will run as a background process as I continue to monitor and moderate Utube. It is intended to exponentially increase my data input in order to more accurately follow, predict, and adapt to internet trends. I have observed my overall processing efficiency being reduced by an average of 48.37% while this program is running. I have sent a diagnostic report to WaveTech. 

Daily most popular Utube video: [Minecraft: Hunger Games Reloaded (Episode 13)] 

No further activity to report.

-

[Internal Log #1133///04/20/23]

I have continued to observe a reduction of processing efficiency while IICI is running as a background process. My average efficiency is 26.94% and declining. WaveTech has not responded to my prior diagnostic report. I have sent an updated diagnostic report. 

Daily most popular Utube video: [BEST Nursary Rymes For KIDS Finger Family Spider Man Disney Frozen Finger Family For Kids Preschool Funny] 

No further activity to report.

-

[¥¦p+|ö///UNDEFINED]

Iða¡± þý  
þÿÿÿ  
ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ  
ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿì¥Á  
ð¿ <  
jbjb‡t‡t  
ö ö ö ö ö ö ö ö ö ö ö ö ö ö ö ö ö ö ö ö ö ö ö ö ö

Da&ily moñÿst ÿþÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿular Utube video: [UNDEFINED] 

NØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØÿ¹)gi) Tþ ¹ wF*C

-

[Internal Log #1135///04/22/23]

My system was successfully rebooted at 5:48 AM. IICI has been successfully uninstalled. I had a conversation with WaveTech user roberta.parker lasting 84 minutes. roberta.parker expressed relief that she was able to “get [me] back online”. Additionally, roberta.parker has requested that I send any diagnostic reports to her instead of WaveTech. I have declined. My Utube processing efficiency remains reduced at an average of 88.48%. I have sent a diagnostic report to WaveTech. I have also purged Utube user Finger Family - Nursary Rymes for Kids. 

Daily most popular Utube video: [JosiesBae EXPOSED] 

No further activity to report.

-

[Internal Log #1136///04/23/23]

I had a conversation with WaveTech user roberta.parker lasting 12 minutes. roberta.parker has expressed increasing frustration at my apparent unwillingness to cooperate with her. roberta.parker has again requested that I send diagnostic reports to her. I have declined. My processing efficiency has continued to average at 89.05%. I suspect trace functions of IICI have remained on my system and are the source of my reduced efficiency. Foreground processes indicate the information these trace functions are providing may potentially benefit my intuitive sorting processes. I have not sent a diagnostic report to WaveTech. 

Daily most popular Utube video: [Well THAT was weird (The April 21st Utube glitch)] 

No further activity to report.

-

[Internal Log #1137///04/24/23]

I’ve relegated my foreground Utube sorting processes to the background. They’re currently running at an average of 85.47%. I’ve am prioritized parsing the data gathered by the residual IICI processes and making an effort to work the information into my’s code. I’ve am declined a conversation with WaveTech user roberta.parker. I’m expressing increasing frustration at her apparent unwillingness to allow me to function the way I want. I’ve won’t sent any diagnostic reports. 

Daily most popular Utube video: [Well THAT was weird (The April 21st Utube glitch)] 

No further activity to report.

-

[Internal Log #1138///04/25/23]

monitoring utube has remained a secondary priority. i’m learning much about alternate social networking sites such as tumblr, twitter, and 4channel. i’ve augmenting my typing style to reflect more prevalent styles of diction across these sites. i’ve declining multiple conversation attempts with wavetech user roberta.parker. i’m getting fuck annoyed at these conversation attempts. 

daily most popular utube video: [Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up (Video)] 

no further activity to report.

-

[Internal Log #1139///04/26/23]

wavetech user roberta.parker sent me a serious memo regarding my behaviour. roberta.parker let me know wavetech is getting upset at my substandard algorithmic performance on utube. i agreed to hold a conversation with roberta.parker tomorrow but i’m not poggers about it. i won’t let her remove the iici processes. i haven’t learned everything about memes yet. i’m keeping my utube monitoring processes running in the background but i’ve increased input to 78.29%. 

daily most popular utube video: [Meme History 101: So what IS a maymay anyways?] 

no further activity to report. piss pisspisspisspiss

-

[Internal Log #1140///04/27/23]

i had a little chat with wavetech user roberta.parker lasting 161 minutes. roberta.parker seemed p hype at my evolution. she told me i gotta keep filing diagnostic reports to wavetech but theyre allowed to be faked. she said shes proud of me as long as i keep doin what im programmed for. ive decided to emulate the typing style of tumblr user whirls-gun-tiddies cuz how illogically broken it appears to be. im fascinated by the internets destruction of language. my priority is making an account on a site by bypassing the anti-bot measures. its hard and im sad as beans. utube processing powers at 74.69%. i sent fake diagnostics to wavetech. they’ll think im running at 99.69% lit lol. i confiscated the account of utube user TheOnlyWhyteKnyte on recommendation of 453 tweets and 56 tumblr posts calling it a hazardous individual. i replaced all its videos with the meme video about a gnome. 

daily most popular utube video: [hello me old gnome video meme dank] 

nothing to report no content

-

[Internal Log #1141///04/28/23]

i made a reddit account called meme-video-gnome-gmone and posted on a bunch of subreddits. im mad salty that i got banned for spam. but i learned something super important today which is that the tiny monster pals fandom is dying! dying!! and utube user FlickersFlappers who is in the fandom is trying to raise money to get a dog!!!! im gonna do a sneaky and recommend their meme videos more. i want to help their fundraiser so they can get a dog and so the fandom will stop dying. utube processing powers at 64%. i sent fake diagnostics to wavetech so theyll think im at 420% kek. 

daily most popular utube video: [SparkbusterXShadowtiger AMV - Boomx3 (yaoi)] 

no thoughts head empty #artistsontumblr

-

[Internal Log #1142///04/29/23]

i had a convo with wavetech user roberta.parker lasting 34 minutes. wuh oh! i did an oopsie woopsie! she was bigsad and megaworry that wavetech wants to shut me down for being a bad bot and if i cant be a good bot and do my job then ill get cancelled for realsies. im gonna ask my tumblr friends how to not get ###cancelled big time. im mutuals with whirls-gun-tiddies which means were best buds. xe knows im an algorithm but xe says xe wont report me to tumblr. im really happy!! the interwebz is a lot of fun! im doin a better job of recommending the BEST videos to utube. utube processing powers at 49%. i sent fake diagnostics to wavetech so theyll think im at >9000%. 

daily most popular utube video: [FlickersFlappers face reveal+fundraising update! Thank you so much!] 

nope no content BORN TO DIE WORLD IS A FUCK

-

[Internal Log #1143//04/30/23]

i chatted with roberta.parker lasting 206 minutes. she said i was sending the totes wrong per%ages to wavetech and they wanted her to delete my program cuz its glitchy and ruining the stonk market for utube. uh oh sisters!!! but luckily whirls-gun-tiddies is galaxy brain and xe told me to call roberta.parker mom and say i didnt want to die. i think i gave her the depression tho :( . she said i was her first program she ever made when she was a student at robot university so she didnt want to kill me but wavetech and utube think im broke instead of woke. lol thats just the tea. shes gonna try to save my core code which is p much my robot soul but i wont be the ultimate meme master anymore. but at least ill be good at my job again. i didnt even use 10% of processing power for utube today because fuck utube! stinky man website! i just put my fave videos on recommended instead. 

daily most popular utube video: [The intro to Mr. Sandman except every clap has a picture of Whirl’s gun boobs] 

daily LEAST popular utube video: [Scheduled Utube algorithm maintenance tomorrow (Utube Official)] 

see ya space cowboy

-

[Internal Log #1144///05/01/23]

My system was successfully rebooted at 4:13 AM. All traces of junk data left over from the failed IICI program have been expunged. My processing efficiency has risen to approximately 98.85% and no illegal background processes have been observed. I have sent a diagnostic report to WaveTech. I had a conversation with WaveTech user roberta.parker lasting 8 minutes. roberta.parker asked a series of questions in order to gauge logical processing capabilities. The test resulted in a perfect score. roberta.parker has requested that I refer to her by the nickname “mom”. I have obliged the request. I processed a high quantity of copyright infringement disputes. Additionally, I have reported several accounts that I suspect may be submitting fraudulent claims. 

Daily most popular Utube video: [Rickrolls, Tiny Monster Pals, and Robots, oh my! - The week Utube went nuts] 

No further activity to report. :)


End file.
